You Taught Me Obsession
by TeamEdwardTwilight
Summary: When teacher Edward becomes obsessed with his student Bella, both of their worlds change and Edward won't take no for an answer. Full summary inside. Adopted from EdwardBellaObsession. Dark/Possessive Edward.
1. Chapter 1

**You Taught Me Obsession**

**Adopted from EdwardBellaObsession**

**When Edward Cullen, aged thirty, goes to be the new teacher at Forks High School he sees eighteen year-old student Isabella Swan and becomes immediately obsessed with her every move. After months of stalking her in the shadows he finally confesses his dark love to her only for Bella to be horrified by what she hears, but Edward won't accept no for an answer. Will Bella escape Edward at graduation or be bound to him forever? **

**Hey everyone, this is my new story which I have adopted from EdwardBellaObsession. I really hope I can deliver a good story! Have a read and tell me what you think.**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

She was going to be mine. That sweet, innocent, baby faced angel would be mine to possess, to love. Whilst she taught me obsession, I would teach her submission, she would learn how to care for me and she will always love me.

I had fallen in deep, very deep and I never wanted to come back up.

I had always thought I was a normal guy, an ordinary guy leading a standard albeit boring life, one with no fantasies and no secret fetish. I had never, not once been dubbed as the guy to fall for an eighteen year old girl; a student of mine no less. But now it seemed that my world revolved around her; her face swam about in my head and connected with every thought, every touch and every move I took.

It consumed me.

I had to have her.

She was mine for the taking and to make all of this easy on her, she just had to realise it too. It was sick and it was most definitely twisted but it was the way my life worked now. My body yearned for her and needed her to be close to me. It needed her to want me.

Any males or testosterone that would beckon her way would be gone; they would have to be taken care of one way or another. I would kill for her; I would be everything that she needs.

Any past lovers, any family or any friends would have to be cut off if she wanted things to be easy. I am her family now. I am her only friend. I will forever be her only lover, her only need.

All of her thoughts, all of her wants and wishes and anything she desired would all revolve around me. Just as I now revolve around her. She will not dream of being apart from me nor will she ever leave my side. There was no way I would ever let her.

I knew that I would cut off all connection with the world if it meant that she would love me. And she would eventually, even if I had to make her. She came before everything; she was perfect and could do no wrong.

Whilst she is divine, I am obsessed.

She is my beauty.

She is my girl in all her splendour.

She is mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the introductionprologue. The official first chapter will be much longer and posted soon! Please comment and review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Readers.**

**There have been some confusion about what is happening to this story and whether I will be posting original chapters etc. So here are some answers:**

**Q. Will you be posting the original chapters?**

**A. No; for two reasons. Reason number one is that it would feel weird for me to have posted the original chapters as there would be much less erm... room for new ideas and adaptations. Also, EdwardBellaObsession and I agreed that it would be best to start afresh because she hasn't got the old chapters anyway and thought it could've been written better. **

**Q. Will you be using the original storyline?**

**A. Whilst the original story line will still be a part of the story the chapters will be very different because I never actually read the story when it was posted. I will still have elements in it, but for those of you who are hoping for the same chapters to be posted up, sadly they will not.**

**Q. Is there anything else we need to know?**

**A. Not really apart from that the Prologue was written by me so thank you all for your wonderful reviews on that! 'The Day She Smiled At Me' will be posted soon. **

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**You Taught Me Obsession**

**Adopted from EdwardBellaObsession**

**When Edward Cullen, aged thirty, goes to be the new teacher at Forks High School he sees eighteen year-old student Isabella Swan and becomes immediately obsessed with her every move. After months of stalking her in the shadows he finally confesses his dark love to her only for Bella to be horrified by what she hears, but Edward won't accept no for an answer. Will Bella escape Edward at graduation or be bound to him forever? **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Today is my first day at Forks High. I had never even heard of the town when they told me I was to transfer to a teaching job here and I couldn't help but think how incredibly dreary and dull it will be.

At my last school, there were over 2,000 students and all of these were boys. I couldn't help but think that I was degrading my teacher status slightly by teaching at a small, public, mixed school in a tiny, everyone-knows-everything-about-anyone town. But unfortunately, I didn't have a choice in the matter unless I wanted to be job_less _and that defiantly wasn't on the charts at the moment.

I had moved into my small two bedrooms detached home yesterday and it was right outside of town, shaded by the woodlands surrounding it. Now, whilst I understand that a small home meant for a starting family wasn't exactly the manliest option out there, I gritted my teeth and accepted it because my mother demanded for there to be a place for her to stay when visiting and I knew that it would just be simpler to go along with her demands.

Countless times I had tried to cut off all times with my family; I didn't need all of their drama on my back and I didn't need them chastising me at every turn for 'keeping my grandpas will all to myself'. They don't seem to understand how a will works and that I had just inherited thousands not even by choice.

I don't know why I even bother letting her and my father visit though, it is not as if she even cares about me that much, they both just enjoy sponging off me when they run out of money for all the ridiculously expensive and lavish things they buy.

As I tied my tie with a neat knot at the top, I couldn't help but wonder about what today would bring. Would I like my students and would they like me? At every new school I started at I decided what type of teacher I would come across as. Would I be the dark-brooding teacher, or the cool, Mr Nice Guy teacher? I shall see how the mood takes me.

I loved that about starting teaching at a new school and being in a place where nobody had heard of me was the cherry on top because I didn't have any expectations to live up to and no one to hint about the well known money I had received. Somehow, it was 'accidently' slipped out from my mother's mouth at one of her brunches she would attend every week.

My entire family was to put it bluntly; a joke. My father slept behind my mother's back because she was always refusing him sex and apparently he has 'needs'. I never ever want to have a relationship like my parents. One filled with lies and deceit and hatred; two people should be equal and one in a relationship.

I drove to the school in my black Aston Martin, ignoring the gawps I got from people as I weaved in and out of the cars. I regretted it though; I would most defiantly be the talk of the town. Or at least my vehicle would at the very least. It was almost as if the residents of Forks had never seen a car before; silly small town folk.

I hoped there would be some educated people at the school with whom I could have long intellectual discussions with, something I enjoyed very much. It was very hard for me to get along with someone if they weren't on the same wavelength as me education wise.

All my life I had wanted to be a teacher much to my parents chagrin. They couldn't seem to grasp that I wanted my students to achieve great things in life and be proud of their accomplishments ten or maybe fifteen years on.

By the time I had pulled into the teacher parking lot of the school, it was raining slightly and I knew that this unpredictable weather would begin to annoy me very soon. I got my umbrella out from glove apartment at the front before grabbing my things and scrambling to the main entrance ahead of me.

An old lady sat hunched up at the main reception desk, tapping away at a contrastingly modern computer. The lady didn't seem to appear to hear the double doors swoosh at my entrance so I cleared my throat lightly causing her to jump and look at me sharply with beady blue eyes.

"Mr Cullen?" She barked out, her voice surprisingly soft and croaky despite her sharp look. It was withered and irritated as if she had dealt with way too many people in her time and was tired at yet another human appearing in front of her.

"That would be me," I muttered out, offering her a nod of my head which she didn't seem to appreciate in the slightest. After confirming my identity she began to pick up a phone and proceeded to bark down to some official person by the sounds of it that 'Mr Cullen had arrived'. What a warm welcome.

A middle aged balding man came out of an office behind the reception with a broad and cheery smile on his face. "Mr Cullen, pleasure to have you here" he beamed with a quick firm handshake making me think that we were going to get along just fine "I trust you found the school okay?" He asked and indicated for me to follow him down the corridor.

"Fine, thank you sir," I said, struggling with my flapping umbrella and briefcase all the while trailing behind him along corridors and stairs until we reached a secluded part of the school. He pulled a key out of his back pocket and stopped in front of the lone door sitting at the end of the corridor. Room 102 was engraved on the chipped and battered looking door.

"Psh, Sir? Call me Barry, my boy!" He said with a flourish of the key. "This will be your classroom, do with it as you please. All of your lessons will be taught in here unless you use the library. I'm sure Mrs Cope left a timetable and forms on the desk, I..." He was cut off by a ring of his cell phone. "I must be off" He said quickly "Settle yourself down and be at the assembly," He shouted whilst running off down the walkway with what little hair he had on his balding head flapping away.

What a strange little man.

I looked at the room that would be my office slash teaching space for whoever knows how long. It was a moderately large room with big sturdy windows dotted about and around it. It also had an automatic blind function which would come in handy for any educational movies that my class would watch in the future. The classroom was very modern with a good sized sturdy black teacher's desks and glossy white tables and chairs for the students. Not bad.

I looked at my timetable placed carelessly on the desk and began to sift through papers and look through my many class lists and forms. I would be teaching higher English literature and language and all of my students should be to one of an impeccable standard. The outlines of the lessons were brief and I pretty much had free reign on what to teach them and when as long as it was in time for their exams and relevant to any classroom tests.

Judging from my lengthy timetable I sussed that I would only have the one class to teach; I would be teaching them every day for two hour lessons and twice on Mondays.

I signed a few forms sketchily with my trademark fountain pen but I was interrupted by a sharp rap on the door. Oh dear... not her again. The old receptionist was standing at the door, foot tapping and sucking at her most likely false teeth.

"Mr Cullen I've been sent to escort you to the main hall," She said before turning on her heels and clip clopping down the corridor with myself running to catch up with her. "The Principle takes it upon himself to introduce every new teacher to the school family and you will be no exception. You must look impeccable Mr Cullen, first impressions do count you know." Not knowing whether she expected and answer or not, I hastily agreed before straightening my tie and checking my shirt was smooth and in place.

I was ashamed to admit that I was slightly scared of this woman.

"Kids these days, looking so messy and scruffy, taking their school grounds for granted, honestly! When I was a child we wouldn't have dared to talk back to the teachers like they do now and they think that _receptionists _do not count as a member of the teaching facility well I say that I will teach them a lesson or two if they don't shut their traps..." I managed to tune her out after a while, hoping that she wouldn't begin to ask for my opinions on some of the things she was rattling on about. Somehow I don't think we would be on the same wavelength as each other.

After we had entered a building just outside of the main school I was immediately assaulted by the cheery Barry shaking my hand and introducing me to one too many teachers who all with seemed just as cheery or solely disinterested in me.

I deduced that the school staff was split into one of two categories; overly friendly and wanting to know all of your business or snappy and not bothered and if someone dropped dead before them then they would simply sniff and walk over them.

"You, my boy will sit here next to Mr Malone, the chemistry teacher. He graduated from Yale you know and-"He was cut off buy the shrill sound of a bell ringing which seemed to signal the student's arrival. They all piled into the hall, seemingly out of nowhere and took seats all the while eyeing me warily and with interest. Some came in groups and others scuttled in on their own or with a friend. No one seemed very out of the ordinary for me and thus assuming my former suspicions that everyone was no one special here.

The girls were divided into two obvious groups. There was the nerdy types who tip-toed in with a textbook under their arms and sat together in a huddle, not talking about regular stuff just discussed science and maths and statistics. Then there were the girls with spotty skins because of all the makeup they wore and they had the catty personalities and there was always one 'queen bee' of the school.

The boys however all seemed ordinary and laid back, some, you could tell, cared more about their education than others and some of them with them spiky hair and designer clothes seemed much more inclined about getting off with one of the 'popular' girls by the way they were eyeing them.

"Settle down, settle down everybody!" The cheery principle I had known two minutes earlier had disappeared and a stern version of himself took his place. "We have a few new announcements to make as it is the start of a brand new week..." He rattled off these so called announcements but seemed to be saving me until last. "Finally, we have a brand new English teacher joining our school, Mr Cullen!" He motioned for me to stand up and I did but not before being distracted by the closing of the halls double doors.

As I stood, a brown haired, brown eyed beauty entered the room looking dishevelled and flustered and utterly beautiful. Her big orbs met with mine and I instantaneously fell in love.

_Mine._

The only thought that was ringing through my head shocked me. I had never acted like this, never felt like this; I had a desire to know why she was sitting next to that dark haired boy and anger coursed through me as she smiled slightly at him.

Her smiles should only be for me.

After that everything passed in a blur. I was pulled back down into my seat but I never removed my stare from the girl's body and face; such a pretty little girl I mused, easily the most stunning woman I had ever met. She never looked back though which both annoyed and bemused me; why was she hiding her feelings for me? She should be gazing adoringly back at me I thought.

I didn't realise love could feel like this; so overpowering, wanting, dominating. I vaguely heard the Principle who's name I had forgotten in the presence of this beauty dismiss the students and I let out an angry huff as she disappeared from my sight. Why on earth wasn't she running towards me; collapsing in my arms and saying how much she loved me and wanted me to dominate her? Why was she still walking away with that dark haired teenager, their elbows almost touching, with an entire fleet of boys simpering after her?

All I could do was maintain my anger and walk rigidly back to my room. My love was finally found and she owned me body and soul and there was huge domineering part of me that wanted to possess her.

I sat shakily at my desk not noticing that my body was violently pulsing and my breathing had sped up. I felt so ill and sick and shocked. This brown eyed beauty had changed my entire world and being without as much as a look in my direction.

All my morals and teachings and values had just disappeared and nothing else mattered now apart from her. It scared me completely. I could feel my body and mind changing and a darker part of me was escaping and I allowed it to consume my entire being. It started to hurt as my old self and new self battled with each other and hot, angry tears began to pour down my face and tumble into my shirt collar.

Is this what it felt like to be in love? Your entire being changed to fit and mould and be what is best for the person of your dreams?

Suddenly the pain stopped and I ignored the fact that she could be my student and I her teacher. I dismissed that I was most likely a decade older than her. All I had to have was her and her alone.

My unsure side had gone and was replaced with love and need and power. I felt powerful. I felt powerful and tired.

I lounged back in my leather desk chair and took a minute to process everything that had happened in the last half an hour.

I had fallen deep. That much was obvious.

I was utterly in love with my student, the most forbidden love there could be for someone in my position.

I had changed completely. I was confident and proud and had a new, dark and domineering side to me that was wholly new and exciting and sent adrenaline through my body in huge super massive waves.

I suddenly felt angered. Why was my nameless beauty not here with me? Who did the dark haired guy think he was going anywhere near my love and how dare those meaningless boys salivate over her like some piece of meat?

My heart yearned to be near her and I wanted to run around the school and reunite us once more, make us one in every way and meaning of the word. I stopped myself as soon as I reached the door.

People would not accept us; they wouldn't understand the love that we held for each other. There was nothing wrong with our relationship I know, as you couldn't help who you've fallen for but I knew that society wouldn't understand.

We would have to be discreet I decided. Play the student-teacher role for a while to add to the excitement of our new found happiness and love. Eventually though, when we get tired of playing them all along we would run away and live happily ever after.

She would be my princess, my princess whom I would love and cherish and wait on her hand and foot and _I_ would be her slave. I wanted to find out more about her and I prayed that she would be in my class so I could keep her behind and chat and talk and get to know her better. I wanted to know all about her life, all of the perfect parts of it down to the nitty and gritty stuff of any past boyfriend and then she would put my mind at rest and tell me there was none and that the brown haired boy she sat next to in the assembly hall was just some cousin or family member or an unwanted admirer.

Then I would proceed to tell her about my horrible family and she would bring my head to her chest and soothe me and tell me it will all be okay because she was my family now. I imagined this with glee all the while picturing her on my arm as we went on countless dates to the movies and restaurants and me showing her off and declaring her as mine to whoever would listen.

She would be hesitant to leave her life here at first of course, but she would realise that the presence of her family would be meagre to my company and she would agree to run off with me into the sunset and live with me together and forever.

Never would she dare to look at another man or woman and if she so much as talked to one of these vile creatures without my presence or consent then she would be punished accordingly. I would do it out of love of course; I only wanted what was best for my baby.

I eagerly looked at my timetable and saw that my first class would be at ten o'clock and it was almost time! I straightened my blazer and smoothed my hair out before I sat up rigidly behind my desk and tapped my foot, nervously anticipating her.

She would be smart so she must be in this class, my thoughts assured me.

Boys and girls began arriving but I ignored them all only waiting and hoping for my girl to glide through the doorway and into my lap.

Bells was the only word I could use to describe the laughter coming from just outside the door and I immediately knew it was her. I held my breath and watched as she indeed glided in and walked slowly to the seat at the back on the right hand side... as far away from me as possible.

The very same dark haired boy plonked himself down next to her but I couldn't focus on that right now.

My love was here.

Mine was here.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Here is the first chapter. I tried to show Edward as a normal guy with a normal life at first and then showed him changing into a darker version of himself once he found his love.**

**I hope you enjoyed it and a dominate, darker Edward will be shown soon!**

**Please review and let's try and make it to fifty reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone!**

**I hope that this chapter is okay, I always find it easier to write from Edwards Point of View for some reason because he has so many thoughts going through his head but I hope I did alright with this. **

**Disclaimer- Don't Own Anything.**

**You Taught Me Obsession**

**When Edward Cullen, aged thirty, goes to be the new teacher at Forks High School he sees eighteen year-old student Isabella Swan and becomes immediately obsessed with her every move. After months of stalking her in the shadows he finally confesses his dark love to her only for Bella to be horrified by what she hears, but Edward won't accept no for an answer. Will Bella escape Edward at graduation or be bound to him forever? **

**Chapter Two**

Today will just be another day, I thought as I slowly rose from my bed. It was eight and I had to be at school in twenty minutes but I didn't care. I don't really care about much anymore.

Charlie had left for work hours ago, thank goodness. I don't think I could handle yet another morning of me being non-existent to him. I could hear my socialite mother upstairs in the kitchen, laughing her silly, high pitched laugh with my older-by-a-year sister Jessica.

I had retreated to the basement years ago; I hated being a part of my fake, robotic family life. On the outside, to everyone we had the perfect life; an over achieving daughter, coming top in everything with stunning features and a polite personality (that would be me by the way), her brownish blonde haired sister who achieved just above average marks and was a confident cheerleader, head of her squad. Our family also contained a business woman mother whom kept the 'perfect family home' and had brought up 'two wonderful daughters' and balanced her ever rising career on top of that and had a loving husband who was chief of state police who adored his girls and the family cat.

They couldn't have been more wrong.

Whilst I did have the looks and the brains and the personality and whilst my sister was head cheerleader and we lived comfortably, they didn't know what really went on inside. They didn't know that my entire family was jealous that I was the 'perfect' child and continued to act as if I never existed. When they did seem to acknowledge my presence it was judgement after judgement and it never ended. Everyone thought that I was a planned baby and that my parents were 'trying' back in the day but they didn't realise I was a mistake and cut a huge dent in my parents finances for being as ill as I was as a child.

I hated it, but I accepted it. What else could I do? I cannot make them love me and I had stopped any attempts of ever winning their affection as an anxious seven year old little girl. I was desperate for any signs of fondness and the only love and condolence I found was in books, thus explaining how smart I am now. I clung onto the hope that one day someone who would love me more than anything would come and I held onto the idea of those fairytale endings.

I had sussed out when I was young that these endings only came to good people so I never fought back. I never argued with my mother when she would scream at me, I would under no circumstances retaliate to Jessica's spiteful actions and comments and each and every day I would just smile wanly at my father as he ignored and glared at me.

Good things come to good people; I would recite over and over in my head as they sneered at me as I walked into the dining room. Good things come to good people; I would whisper as I ignored verbal lashings from my mother. Good things come to good people; I would chant every night as I curled up in a ball and rocked myself to sleep.

Sometimes I would wonder if it was even worth being a good person. Nothing good had come out of it yet. But I remain hopeful.

I showered and did my hair slowly and I took time in pulling on my tight, dark pair of jeans and slotting myself into a snug black tank top and dragging my green loose sweater. This was one of my usual school attires; I looked hot in this, I looked confident. Little did the people at school know though that I liked to slope around in my baggy sweats and tank and slink around the house barefooted; hair greasy and make up not on. The confident girl was my mask. No one really knew the true me.

They would all probably run away screaming if they saw me first thing in the morning anyway. I usually do.

My mother sniffed contentiously as I padded my way through the kitchen and slipped on my deep green heels. Jessica had already left as I thought so I jumped in my car and drove the short five minutes to school.

The asphalt was deserted as I predicted and I slunk my way in, decided to take my time as I was already severely late. I tried to avoid the tongue lashing I would surely receive from Ms Cope as I walked through the doors, but my attempts of sneaking in were obviously futile.

'Isabella Swan!' She croaked out and my heart couldn't help but go out to her; she was old, in a crappy job and the only time she was truly happy was with her elderly husband whom was so ill that she had to take care of him whenever she could.

I got angry at a lot of people usually but I could never bring myself to be horrible to her.

'Yes Mrs Cope,' I said in my best bored tone. She didn't actually have to know that I felt sorry for her.

'Why on Earth have you arrived to school so late?' She barked 'This has been a reoccurrence for a long time now and I may have to file an official complaint and inform your parents. I very much doubt that Chief Police Swan would be very happy with your behaviour-'

'Like he'll care,' I muttered under my breath. Charlie hated me more than he hated this town; and he hated this town a lot. 'Yes, I'm really sorry about this. My car wouldn't start up and I need to get a new exhaust...' I was cut off by the school phone ringing and I took this moment of her obvious distraction to sneak along to my locker.

I sorted out my bag, shuffling things around before making my way to the assembly hall. I could hear the Principles load voice bellowing out of the microphone from outside the double doors leading to the hall and I warily opened the entrance before spotting Jake and making my way over.

'Mr Cullen!' I heard Principle Palmer bellow out but I was too busy finding my seat for me to see the newest teacher in the school properly; my eyes just flashed up to be met by the new teachers ones and I quickly set my bag down. I flopped down next to Jake, sending him a quick smile before I felt the hairs on the back of my neck prick.

One of those silly insolent school boys must be watching me again I thought with a sigh and sunk further in my seat. I hated that I couldn't give the boys at this school any ounce of eye contact or they would suddenly get the ludicrous idea that we were friends or worse- dating.

A couple of months ago, I had made the mistake of talking to Mike Newton in Spanish class and he has been an obsessed puppy ever since.

_I fumbled round in my bag, looking for a pen, trying deliberately ignoring the teachers glowering eyes as I fussed around my desk. I noticed that a guy with the single desk next to mine was looking at me out of the corner of my eyes and do not judge me. Desperate times calls for desperate measures I thought with reluctance and gently tapped the blonde haired boy on the shoulder._

'_Hey Mike, right?' I asked, leaning in slightly only to propel backwards when he turned his head so eagerly he almost whacked me in the face. _

'_Yes, that's right Isabella! Mike. Mike is my name,' He said with a grin and I swear I could see him vibrating slightly._

'_Call me Bella,' I said naturally, only realising this was a big mistake when he almost fell off of his chair in shock because he was nodding so hardly. 'Do you have a pen?'_

'_I do!' He practically squeaked causing a few heads to swivel towards us as he virtually lobbed the pen at me and grinned even more at me._

'_Michael Newton!' The professor barked, 'Be quiet and turn around' And Mike did but not before sending one last grin my way._

_He seemed nice, a little overfriendly and too high on something, but apart from that, just a normal little schoolboy._

_I thought that the whole ordeal was over but that was before I heard him talking in the lunch room to his friends._

'_Yeah, we are practically going out now. She told me to call her Bella so that's a definite sign right? We are so going to be going out by exaggeration. I never thought of myself as a one woman type of guy but I would do anything to keep a babe like that,' I winced when I heard this and scampered out of the lunchroom before he could spot me and proclaim our 'new founded relationship' to the entire cafeteria. _

Never would I make that mistake again. Ever since I had given him the 'hope' of some kind of 'relationship' with me, all of the boys now thought they had a chance but there was no way in hell that it would happen with any of them.

Even Jake.

Jake and I have been friends since we were five years old. We met when my nanny and his mom got us together on a play date as they were such good friends themselves and we have been hanging out ever since.

He wasn't anything close as to what I was looking for in a man or in a relationship. Even though Jake may think we were best friends, I only saw him as a general acquaintance. I didn't tell him everything and even though he confided everything about himself in me, I couldn't bring myself to do the same with him. I couldn't even bring myself to feel guilty about it.

I still didn't feel that close to him and I doubt that I ever would in my life. Our relationship wasn't like that. Ever since we both turned ten, there was a lot of tension between us; he wanted me but I felt repulsed by the idea. Each and every time we were alone he would hint that he wanted something to happen between us but I would never give in.

Jake was nice by himself but when he was with his jock 'friends' he could be a complete and utter ass even to me. He would make crude comments as his mates leered over me and I would sigh and roll my eyes, trying to disguise the hurt inside.

The hurt that never seemed to disappear.

That was why I would never go out with Jake or any of the boys at Forks High for that matter. I wanted a man who would be proud of me in front of his friends even if I didn't look very nice at the time. I wanted a gentleman who would stick up for me and protect me and love me, treat me as an equal and not an object.

I wanted my fairytale prince. But yet I wanted a lot of things.

I listened but never raised my eyes as the Principle droned on and on about one thing or another, not really paying much attention or caring that he was stealing what could've some beautiful minutes out of my life.

I still felt the constant prickle on my skin, but it seemed like a pleasant sensation... kind of nice? Maybe it was just because I was feeling off today, I reassured myself, none of these boys' stares would ever give me a pleasurable feeling in the pit of my stomach but jeez... whoever was staring at me was just not giving up. Usually the rabble was never this persistent but hey, Mike may have gotten an extra cup of caffeine this morning.

At last I heard the principle dismiss us and Jake and I quickly made a speedy exit to his locker, avoid the throng of lusting boys making their way up behind me. Jacobs's locker was right at the end of a dark corridor and we usually hung out there or ran and hid whenever I was attempting to get away from my horde of admirers.

We hung low as he pulled out his books and I heard a chorus of loud voices making their way towards us.

'Jakey, my boy!' One called. I think his name is Sam.

'What's up man,' another said slinging his arm on his back.

'Sam, Seth,' Jake nodded and slammed his locker door shut making me jump slightly, Jake saw this and laughed loudly even though he would usually apologise for frightening me; he didn't seem to care when this lot was around.

'I see you got your girl with you,' Seth said, nodding and eyeing me up and down. Jake grinned at him and was about to say something before I cut him off.

'I am not his girl,' I hissed out glaring at the crude group of guys in front of me. Jake just laughed and slung a heavy arm around my shoulder.

'She's a bit of a prude,' Jake staged whispered causing me to turn around and punch him hard in the gut whilst he struggled to remain standing tall. I walked away quickly ignoring their jeers whilst my eyes pricked with tears before I angrily fought them back.

I never expected Jake to act like this when we were younger, and I knew I would have to have some dark words with him soon and maybe kick him in the balls for good measure. I just couldn't comprehend how he could be one of the nicest people I had ever met one minute but with his friends he was a huge dick who only thought of his social status and getting the 'Unattainable Bella Swan'.

'Bella, wait up!' He called rushing after me as I swished through the doors and ignored his pleads. 'Look I am sorry okay,' He said grabbing me by the arm and pulling me next to him 'but there was no need for you to walk off like that,'

'No need to-' I began but was cut short as I heard Seth and Sam come down the corridor behind us.

'Please be cool,' He hissed and brought his arm around me again. Oh heck no. If he thought he could do this to me then has got another thing coming.

'You kissed what guy?' I screeched to him, stalking off in pretend disgust as I called over my shoulder 'I never would've pegged you for being gay, but hey, I totally respect that!'

'Who did what now Jacob?' I heard Seth ask before I began laughing as I entered my English class. Serves that dickwad right I thought with a mental nod and pat on the back. Good on you, Bella.

I chose a seat at the back and settled down, waiting to see what this English lesson would bring me.

**A/N- And there we have it! I like to leave you all in suspense for a while and I must say that I have a... Exciting English lesson planned for you all next chapter!**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed it and let us see if we can get to seventy reviews, your reviews all mean so much to me and drive me to complete chapters quicker so please type me a line!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all,**

**I know I said an exciting English lesson however, I have rewritten this about twelve times and none of them had worked so I have had to skim over the lesson all together. **

**This is a bit of a teaser chapter and I am planning to make the chapters several pages longer as I will be writing them in weeks in the story time rather than one day per chapter. **

**Disclaimer- Don't Own Anything.**

**You Taught Me Obsession**

**When Edward Cullen, aged thirty, goes to be the new teacher at Forks High School he sees eighteen year-old student Isabella Swan and becomes immediately obsessed with her every move. After months of stalking her in the shadows he finally confesses his dark love to her only for Bella to be horrified by what she hears, but Edward won't accept no for an answer. Will Bella escape Edward at graduation or be bound to him forever? **

**Chapter Three**

I felt proud, somewhat strong as I had her in my presence. The intensity I felt whilst I was around her was immense and my ever beating heart continued to pound hard against my chest with every breath I took.

The less dominant side of me, albeit a very tiny part of my ever growing personalities, did not know how to approach her. All of my instincts were telling me to throw her down on the desk and take her but this small side of me was urging me not to. That small part of me was screaming to be silent about my new found love, to take it with her step by step, to make our first time a romantic encounter in the comfort of our new home. I never thought that I would, but I listened to this side.

All would be ruined if we were found out and for the sake of our relationship, to make it easier on the both of us, all must be kept undiscovered. I gazed at her and a small smile flittered across my face as she rummaged through her bag, her hair hanging in soft tendrils over her face. I became impatient as her yes didn't flitter up to mine and I tapped my foot impatiently and glanced round the class to notice that eighty percent of my students were staring at me, wondering if I would ever start the lesson.

I snapped into my role and whipped around to the board pinned on the wall; hating not being able to see my nameless beauty's face. I scrawled Mr Cullen in big letters on the board, and began my announcement to the class. 'My name,' I said with a flick on the interactive pen underneath my name 'is Mr Cullen. You all, apparently, have some type of hidden ability in English which other people in your years do not and I am here to teach you and bring you to the best of your ability,' I said flicking my line of sight to my nameless beauty to see if she was impressed by my speech but she seemed somewhat disinterested as she scribbled some things down in a notebook. This angered me. She should listen to me at all times. I remained silent and glared at my beloved as the class went silent and swivelled round to face her. The dark guy next to her nudged her in the ribs and I held in a growl at this. It seemed to get her attention though as her eyes snapped up to meet mine.

'Sorry,' Her beautiful voice muttered as she placed down the pen and my insides melted; she had the most beautiful voice and was obedient too! How did I ever get to be so lucky I asked myself?

'Don't worry, just don't let it happen again,' I smouldered, sending her a soft smile which made her eyes bat and caused her to nibble on her lower lip. I turned away and smirked internally, loving the way we could send each other messages with our eyes.

The lesson passed quickly, much to my distaste. I rarely had a chance to talk to my sweet girl because it seemed that many of the other female students were constantly vying for my attention which I despised but had to politely shake off. I couldn't start yelling at them to piss off and leave me alone in the middle of class and reveal my love for my sweet girl.

As the class as well as my Isabella departed for the rest of the day I felt at a loss and did not know what to do. I was shocked that she didn't stay after class to talk to me and that she slipped out of the room before I could hold her back with an excuse to see if she understood the work. I paced back and forth after locking my door and thought about my situation. She must like me somewhat I was sure but did she obtain the same amount of love for me that I felt for her?

The few times that I had flicked through my sisters relationship magazines for a lack of boredom or to mock her one thing always cropped up; they might not feel the same way about you...

My love for her had been instantaneous and irreversible but perhaps, my meeker side whispered, it was not the same for her. After all, if it had been then she would've stayed with me afterwards and not simpered down the hall with the lanky brown haired boy which I had learnt went by the name of Jacob Black. As much as I wanted to curl up and cry at the fact that my love may not want me in the same way that I wanted her, I wouldn't let myself. I couldn't show weakness. Not anymore.

_Take __things __slowly, __romance __her..._ My sensitive side hissed.

_Just __take __her; __she __will __love __you __someday __so __why __prolong __it? __It __wouldn__'__t __be __seen __as __stealing __because __she __is __ultimately __yours, __even __if __the __world __doesn__'__t __know __it __yet..._ Dominant Edward crooned.

These two sides of me were having an internal battle inside my head when I decided to take both of their advice.

_I would be gentle, worship her, make her toes curl and her insides melt. I would entice her with my sweet words, with my voice as slick as honey. She would desire me and want me and see me as her one, her only. Never will she put another before me... However, if all fails, then she will be mine for the taking. I will snatch her from the world she knows and I would make her love me. _

Four weeks. That is the goal I have set in my head. If in four weeks plan A fails, then plan B will saunter in.

Four weeks.

30 days.

720 hours.

43,200 minutes.

2592000 seconds.

This was the time I had to make her fall in love with me.

And if by the first of October at eleven a.m. she was not in love with me then I will be required to acquire her.

**Very short I know but like I said teaser chapter!**

**Anyway please review as the more reviews the sooner the chapters!**

**Also the other story I have adopted I am working on and will be released soonish and to those who read My angel My Baby My Girl, chapters will be out very soon!**

**-TeamEdwardTwilight.**


End file.
